


Maps and Constellations

by murdleburdle



Series: Maps and Constellations - Marauders Era Year One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdleburdle/pseuds/murdleburdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing outside the doors to the Great Hall, nervousness was turning James's knees to jelly. What if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor? Will I be disowned? Oh, what if I end up in Slytherin? James' head was suddenly filled with images of himself living homeless for the rest of his life, outcast by his family and his House, which he was certain would hate him. </p>
<p>James glanced at Sirius, who had turned a shade similar to a week old sandwich and had the most terrible feeling that he was going to vomit. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or, how the Marauder's first year at Hogwarts may have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

 

"And you're absolutely certain you've got all your things? All your books, quills, robes, socks-oh! Even Snuffl-"

James Potter let out a sharp cry of annoyance. "Mum, honestly, it's not as if I'm leaving for a century! I'll be back home for Christmas." He glanced around at the other wizarding families as he said this, hoping they weren't listening to his and his parents conversation.

Euphemia Potter paused, while her husband, Fleamont, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. James was their only child, and she had been dreading this moment ever since he had received his Hogwarts letter. Euphemia forced a smile and said, "Of course, dear." She wrapped James in her arms, while he blushed and once again hoped no one could see him as his mother smothered him in kisses to his forehead and cheeks. She released him and he shouldered his carry-on bag, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness as he glanced back at the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

James was engulfed in another hug, this one from his father. "Stay out of trouble, James, and study hard. Make us proud." His father leaned down and whispered low enough his mother couldn't hear, "Don't be afraid to teach those Slytherins a lesson though," He released James, giving him a clap on the shoulder and a mischievous wink. James grinned, feeling a little better.

Suddenly, the whistle on the train rang out, loud and piercing. Grin faltering and heart beginning to race, James swallowed and grabbed a hold of his trunk. Taking a deep breath, he waved goodbye to his parents and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. After James had deposited his belongings with the rest of the student's luggage, he walked up and down the train, looking for an empty compartment. Just when it seemed as if they were all taken, James let out a sigh of relief as he noticed a compartment with only three other occupants, all who seemed to be fellow first years.

James slid the door open and said loudly, trying to sound confident, "All the other compartments are full, I'll have to sit with you lot." The three children glanced up at him, curious, as James took his seat next to a boy with jet black hair and slate grey eyes.

The boy gave James a crooked grin, then held out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black. You?"

"James Potter," said James, shaking the other boy's hand.

Sirius grinned, white teeth flashing. "Potter, eh? Sleekeeazy doesn't seem to be doing you any favors."

James laughed at the mention of the potion that had nearly quadrupled his family's gold, saying, "That stuff is ridiculous. Makes you smell like a girl for weeks," He reached up and patted his head of unmanageable dark hair.

There came a snort from the opposite side of the compartment. James looked up to see that one of the other occupants, a girl with dark red hair, had her arms crossed. She frowned at James. "And is there something wrong with smelling like a girl?"

James gave her a small smirk and tilted his head to the side. "No, unless you don't happen to enjoy seeming like a pouf."

The boy who sat next to the red-haired girl glared at James. "Think you're funny, do you?" This boy had shoulder-length hair, which was greasy looking and matted. His long, hooked nose sniffed disdainfully as he rolled his eyes and went back to reading a book on potions.

James, deciding Greasy and Carrot Head wasn't worth his time, faced Sirius again. "Know much about Quidditch?"

James watched, delighted, as Sirius's eyes lit up, and another grin spread across his face. And that following conversation was when James Potter decided he had a new best friend.

 

•••••••••••••••

 

Later, after the food trolley had come around and James had spent a rather large fistful of pocket money on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, and Chocoballs, James and Sirius were still talking animatedly about Quidditch.

"...and just the other day when I playing with my brother, Reggie, I was trying to do the Niffler Dive, you know that trick, yeah? Oh, mate, I've got to teach it to you, it's bloody brilliant-" Sirius suddenly broke off James's head whipped around. "Slytherin?" James said, shocked. Sirius, who seemed confused, frowned as James turned his attention to the greasy haired boy (who James had overheard was named Severus Snape) and the red-haired girl (called Lily, it seemed), who had been whispering together about which houses they'd wished to be in, Slytherin being the pairs favorite. **"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

**Sirius shrugged, looking sheepish. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."**

**"Blimey," said James, "And I thought you seemed alright!"**

**Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"**

**James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." Snape made a small, disparaging noise.**

**James turned on him** , annoyance spiking through him. **"Got a problem with that?"**

**"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "Unless you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"**

**“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” interjected Sirius.**

**James roared with laughter.**

**Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. “Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.”**

**“Oooooo. . .” James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.**

**“See ya, Snivellus!”** Sirius called as the compartment door slammed. James and Sirius once against burst into laughter, quite pleased with themselves.

James, having been raised in a loving household to rich parents, and had been put to sleep every night with stories featuring brave Gryffindors saving the day, and nasty Slytherins getting the boot. There was no doubt in his mind which Hogwarts house he wished to be sorted into. Sirius, though, seemed uncertain. As more time passed on the train, the other boy became increasingly fidgety.

“You alright, mate? You’re looking a bit peaky.” James said, as he pulled his black robes on over his head.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good,” said Sirius, doing the same. He did indeed look a little pale. “Too many Cauldron Cakes.” He gave James a rather unconvincing smile, but James didn’t make any comment on it.

“Slytherin isn’t all that bad,” James said grudgingly as the train finally came to a stop. It felt like blasphemy, saying pleasant things about Slytherin house, but he figured Sirius needed a little encouragement if that was going to be where he would spend the next seven years of his life. He obviously didn’t like the idea of being in Slytherin, and James was determined to figure out why. “What have you got against it, anyway?”

Sirius refused to meet James’ eyes as the boy stuffed their remaining candy in their pockets and then exited the train. “My family. . .they get a little eccentric when it comes to blood purity. They think anyone who hasn’t got ‘pure blood’-” James was surprised by the sudden sneering dislike in Sirius’s voice. “-is completely unworthy of being called a wizard. They absolutely hate Muggles.”

James, who was used to hearing Muggles being talked about in sort of a whispered reverence (his father had always been fascinated by certain aspects of the Muggle world), gave Sirius a surprised look. Sirius nodded, getting worked up. “I know! It’s not their fault they can’t do magic! They hate Muggle-lovers even more. Calls them blood traitors. You know, I really hate them sometimes. My mother especially. She’s the worst. And I. . .I don’t want to be like them.” The last part was so soft, so hesitant, that James almost didn’t hear it over the chatter of the students on the platform. James realized with a start that Sirius really was scared. Not just to be sorted into Slytherin, but to be compared with the rest of his family. James wasn’t entirely sure what else his family must have done to make Sirius hate them so, but he knew he wouldn’t pry unless it was necessary.

Instead, James nudged Sirius with his shoulder, saying loftily, “Cheer up, mate. There’s no way you’d end up with those Slytherin-slimeballs. If Snivellus was any indication, your hair is far too nice for their standards.”

Sirius laughed, brushing his hand through his shaggy black hair. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a booming voice yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

James and Sirius gaped up at a huge hulking shape, a man twice the height of a normal man. The giant wore a long black coat full of pockets, and he had a massive scruffy beard and boots the size of dolphins. " 'allo, there. 'M Hagrid, and I'll be takin' ye up ter the castle." The giant gave the gathered first years a huge smile, making his beard twitch up. His black eyes sparkled warmly, and James felt himself grinning back.

Hagrid then led James and the other first years down to a little boathouse, where they went four to a boat, Hagrid taking up one all by himself. James and Sirius were accompanied by two other boys, one tall and thin with a shock of red hair, the other small with tattered robes and tired eyes. James was just about to ask what they were all doing in the little boats, when Hagrid lifted a pink umbrella, and shouted, "Forward!"

Most of the first years gasped, startled as the boats suddenly lurched forward, heading from the little boat house out to the center of the lake. The children sat in stunned silence, though a few whispered, "Wow!" or "Blimey, look at that!" From their vantage point, the children could finally see Hogwarts. It was a huge stone castle, with tall gothic spires reaching up, up, up into the night sky. Lights illuminated the windows, and the mountains around the school gave it a cozy look.

James and Sirius shared an excited look, as the boats finally landed on the opposite shore, their new home looming up in front of them.

 

••••••••••••••••••

 

Standing outside the doors to the Great Hall, nervousness was turning James's knees to jelly. What if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor? Will I be disowned? Oh, what if I end up in Slytherin? James' head was suddenly filled with images of himself living homeless for the rest of his life, outcast by his family and his House, which he was certain would hate him. James glanced at Sirius, who had turned a shade similar to a week old sandwich, and had the most terrible feeling that he was going to vomit.

Suddenly, the doors swung open, and James and Sirius were pushed forward by the group of other first years. They walked through the center of the Great Hall, two long tables on both their sides. At these tables, other students were seated, each table a different house. On the far left side of the hall was a group of mean looking children, dressed in black robes with silver and green crests. Next to them, were students with blue and bronze crests. The third table over, black and yellow. And lastly, on the far right side of the Great Hall, a table of young wizards and witches with gold and red crests; Gryffindor.

James happened to glance up (since he was pointedly avoiding any eye contact with the older students) and gasped as he saw the ceiling for the first time. Of course, he'd heard all about it from his parents and relatives, but it was much different than he'd imagined. The Great Hall's actual ceiling was simply open, the beautiful night sky and dazzling stars high above them. Thousands of candles hung in the open air, casting a warm light across the students Hogwarts. Squinting, James decided the ceiling was indeed not simply open, but an illusion.

James was so busy gawking at the ceiling, he walked straight into the back of another first year, who grumbled something about watching where he was going. It seemed they had come to a stop at the front of the hall, another long table stretched out before them. Here sat an array of older witches and wizards, who James presumed was the staff. At the very center of the table, in a huge, beautiful oak chair, sat a man in purple, star-covered robes, and a beard long enough to tuck into his gold belt. Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster stood, spreading his arms wide, and a dozen tiny bells jingled softly as his sleeves swayed. "Good evening, students. I hope your holidays were well. As we all know, it is the beginning of a new year, and with this year we start new classes, welcome new teachers, and-" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight. "new students. Professor McGonagall, if you please." He bowed, smiling, and the students clapped as he sat down.

Next, a stern looking witch in emerald robes and square spectacles approached the first years, who shuffled nervously. "Now children, come forward. Yes, yes, very good. I will call out your names, and you will sit on the stool, and the Sorting Hat will place you in one of four houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and then called out, "Abbott, Davis."

A small little boy with pale blonde hair gulped nervously, then made his way shakily through the group of first years to the three-legged chair. He sat down, looking like he was about to faint, and the squeezed his eyes shut as the stern looking witch placed the Hat on his head. The worn leather had barely touched the boy's head when a seam split open on the hat, and it yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The group of students with the yellow and black crests burst into cheers and applause. Davis looked relieved, a grin spreading across his face as he went to join his new house. McGonagall lifted the roll of parchment and called another student, and then another. Almost too soon, she yelled out, "Black, Sirius!"

A hush fell across the Great Hall as several students, the ones who knew of the Black family, stopped their chatter. James noticed several people at the Slytherin table sitting up and straining to see, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sirius as he was sorted. James noted their sleek black hair, the regal way they carried themselves and knew at once they were Sirius's family.

 James clapped his friend on the shoulder as he mounted the steps, hoping that Sirius knew he was there for him. That he was rooting for him. Sirius sat down shakily on the chair, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head of gleaming hair. As Sirius sat there, the hat made a small "hmm" sound, and Sirius squeezed his eyes shut.

Nearly five long minutes later, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was complete and utter silence.

Sirius sat on the chair, his jaw nearly in his lap like he hadn't really believed he'd ever be able to join Gryffindor, and slowly stood up. The Great Hall was still silent.

James, feeling bold, began to clap. "WAY TO GO, MATE!" He shouted, clapping wildly.

Encouraged by James, the rest of the Great Hall (except the Slytherin table) burst into wild cheers. Sirius and James made eye contact, and Sirius's face broke into a grin. He then made a dramatic bow, right there on the front steps, which only seemed to encourage the cheering.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and prodded Sirius in the back to get him to leave the steps in front of the chair. "Very nice, dear, but we are not yet finished." Sirius, laughing, jumped down the steps and ran to the Gryffindor table, where the other students clapped him on the back and shook his hand, most of them still clapping.

Professor McGonagall lifted the parchment and began calling names again. After two more students were sorted into Slytherin and Hufflepuff, she reached the 'L' names, and called out, "Lupin, Remus!" The crowd of remaining first years parted, and the tired looking boy who had shared James’s and Sirius’s boat came forward. James noted his tattered robes, his messy hair, and the dark circles under his eyes as the boy walked up the steps to the stool. He sat on the chair, and gazed out at the rest of the school, looking a mixture of tired, nervous, and excited.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat over Remus’s head, and the Hat screwed his eyes shut, seeming deep in concentration. It hmm-ed softly, much like it had with Sirius, then after a long time, yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!” The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, once again whistling and clapping wildly.

Besides Sirius, Remus was one of the few Gryffindors sorted so far. Soon, it was James’s turn, and he swallowed down his nerves as he climbed the steps. He sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

Agh, a Potter. It's been awhile since I've seen one of them. Well, I guess it better be- “GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted the last word out loud and James felt his heart soar.

Almost beside himself with delight, James laughed and hopped off the stool. He joined the other Gryffindors and Sirius, who scooched over to make room for him. He was met with more enthusiastic cheers as he sat down, which were all quickly quieted by a stern look from Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat once again and proceeded to call out the rest of the names. Gryffindor received several more first years, and Snape was put into Slytherin.

“No surprise there,” Sirius had whispered in James’s ear as Snivellus joined his house. James, though, was a little surprised to see the red-haired girl, Lily, looking so crushed.

“Cheer up, Evans,” James said later once the feast had started. He flung some mashed potatoes her way.

Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor also and looked devastated that she and Snivellus weren’t together.

“That slimy git is exactly where he’s supposed to be. Gryffindor is much better. You’ll see.” Lily, her green eyes suddenly bright with anger, glared at him and brushed the mash potatoes off the student sitting next to her, who was happily eating some treacle tart and hadn’t noticed the potatoes yet. “Don’t call him that, Potter. It’s mean.”

Sirius laughed, saying, “Well, he’s a mean little bloke, I imagine he’ll get on fine in Slytherin.”

Lily glared at them one more time, then shuffled a few seats down to talk to someone else. Sirius chuckled into his pumpkin juice, and James helped himself to some more potatoes.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“First years follow me, please! This way.” James, Sirius, and the rest of the Gryffindor first years followed the Head Boy through Hogwarts, on their way up to their dormitory. James could hardly keep his eyes open. He’d stuffed himself at the feast, and was too exhausted to pay much attention to anything. He was vaguely aware of talking portraits and a fat woman demanding a password before he and the rest of the first years finally entered the Gryffindor common room.

The group of tired first years stopped, gazing around the room decked out in gold and red. The rest of Gryffindor separated and went up different staircases or sat on well-worn sofas to catch up. The Head Boy led the first years to the center of the common room, then held up a hand for them to stop. "This here is the Gryffindor common room. It will be like your home. The people in Gryffindor will become your family, and the bonds we form here will last for years. Now, I know all of you must be very tired, so boy's dorms are on the right and girl's dorms are on the left. You will find all of your things upstairs and specific rooms assigned to you."

The little group of tired children separated and trudged up the stairs. James was really starting to regret that second helping of turkey when he and Sirius found themselves in front of a door labeled; Sirius B., Remus L., Peter P., and James P.

"Looks like this is it, mate." yawned Sirius as he pushed the door open. Inside, four four-poster beds sat covered in lovely red and gold blankets, a boy's trunk placed at the end of each one. James was too tired to do much more than go to the closest bed, which he noted happily was his, and collapse on it. He'd barely closed his eyes before sleep met him like a warm, embracing hug, dreams of a giant feast and new friends filling his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Remus Lupin received his Hogwarts letter was the day he thought perhaps he did have a future. Growing up, his parents had humored his dreams of becoming a great professor or doctor, but as he grew older, he realized that there was no way he could ever have a long-term job. _Sweetheart, you're sick,_ his mother always told him. _How can you work with your….problem?_

Remus had been hurt. He thought, _Just because I grow teeth, claws, and fur once a month doesn't mean I can't be around other people._ But that was before he broke out of his family’s basement one night. Before he'd nearly killed a little girl three towns over, moments ahead of the rising sun, Remus beside the girl’s mangled and bloody body. 

He'd never been allowed out of the house again. His parents had decided homeschooling was best since the other children were already wary of Remus. He'd been subjected to a life of isolation and his mother’s quiet words. His father, a strong, independent man himself, had always been distant towards Remus. Remus knew his father loved him (he guessed he wouldn't be alive if he didn't), but sometimes Lyall Lupin could be further away than Mount Rushmore in mind and physically be three feet from his son.

Remus had accepted that people would not- _could_ not-love him long ago. He had accepted that if people found out about his….condition, they would turn on him and he'd be alone again

Try as she may, Remus’s mother, Hope, had never been the proper companion. She was quiet in word and didn't talk above a whisper most days. Remus blamed himself for this; he could remember the years before he'd been bitten (they were hazy, but the memories were there), back when his parents had been a happy couple, back when his mother had laugh lines around her eyes instead of a worried crease between her brows, back when his father would come home from the Ministry and pick Remus up, spinning him around the room and laughing.

When the Hogwarts letter had arrived, Lyall Lupin had been outraged. He'd thought it was some cruel joke someone had decided to play on his family. He'd written an angry letter to the Headmaster Dumbledore but then burned it in the morning, saying that if they sent no reply it would be better. He seemed to think that perhaps if they ignored the letters Dumbledore would give up.

But, rather fortunately for Remus, Dumbledore was a persistent old fuck (Lyall’s words, not Remus’s).

They got three letters a day, each one delivered by beautiful tawny owls. The owls had pecked at Remus’s fingers and he'd grinned, being an animal lover. After Hope had shooed them away, Remus had retreated to his room, tucking a long brown and gold feather beneath his pillow.

Lyall had been close to bursting the day that an old man with a long beard and purple, star-covered robes appeared on their doorstep. Remus had been in the living room, easily hearing everything that was said between his parents and Dumbledore. A part of Remus was shocked that someone had come to see _him_ of all children, especially someone like Dumbledore.

Remus had listened with a sinking heart as Lyall and Hope told Dumbledore that Remus would not be going to Hogwarts, that he would be kept at home because he was sick and his condition did not allow him to be around children.

Dumbledore had said a few words, then the next thing Remus knew, the old wizard himself was sitting in the living room across from him.

“Hello, Remus,” Dumbledore said pleasantly, blue eyes sparkling. “I understand that you enjoy Gobstones?”

Uncertain, Remus nodded. He wasn't sure what to say to this man, whom he'd heard so much about.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. “Excellent! I so happen to always carry a set in my robe just for occasions such as this!” Dumbledore chuckled like the pair had shared some joke. Remus smiled, a little nervous, as Dumbledore opened up his starry purple robes and dug around in a pocket. “Ah!” cried the old wizard. “Here we are,” he pulled out a small leather pouch that was engraved with little round balls. The emblazoned Gobstones rolled after each other across the fabric. Remus’s smile broadened into a grin; he rarely saw magic (his father hated to perform it in the house) and it fascinated him.

Dumbledore set the little pouch on the ground, saying, “Forgive me, Remus, if I go first. I hear you are quite good at this game and I would rather go first since I don't expect to win against such a master.” The old wizard winked, taking out the little round stones and beginning their game.

When the game was over, Remus the winner, Dumbledore laughed, crying out, “Splendid!” as Remus knocked his last Gobstone out of the boundaries. Remus felt a little guilty at beating Dumbledore (he half feared this had been some sort of test) and he asked quietly, “Sir, forgive me, but….why are you here?”

Dumbledore sighed softly. “Remus, I'm sure you've wondered why your parents haven't arrived to break up our game?” He motioned to the door that went out to the hallway, which Remus just now noticed was closed. He nodded. Dumbledore smiled softly. “Yes….Remus, I had to have you on your own. Your parents are determined to keep you here, and they seemed to have enforced that thought on you. I am here to tell you this one thing; it is up to you and no one else how you are educated. You are a young man who is growing up and you are in one of the most critical states of your development. You need to be around children your own age, you need to be able to work magic to protect yourself, for I sense dark times ahead. I cannot say when, but there will be troubles. It has been quiet for far too long….” Dumbledore stopped, noticing the stricken look on Remus's face.

“I am sorry, Remus,” Dumbledore said, patting Remus on the shoulder, who could only think of the Dark wizards his father worked to catch in the Ministry and how much they scared him. “I am an old man, and old men tend to ramble. Back to my original statement; it is up to you if you come to Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts allows anyone to come, and yes, I know about your lycanthropy.” Remus flinched at the term, and Dumbledore said, “I know you have your misgivings about coming, and trust me, all of the proper precautions have been taken. There will be a safe place for you to transform each month, and our matron, Madam Pomfrey, is quite skilled.”

Remus blinked, thinking it over. He knew he was quiet and that he’d never really been in a large learning environment. He thought about what it would be like to be around children his own age, what it would be like to go to a proper school instead of his mother teaching him with her quiet words.

He picked up one of the little round Gobstones, a pale steely-grey little orb that Remus liked. He wasn't quite sure why, but it had caught his eye and he couldn't bring himself to put it down just yet. “Sir….if I _do_ go to your school, what will it be like with the other students? I-I'm not very good at making friends, I'm afraid. What will I tell them?"

Dumbledore smiled, his face understanding and little crow’s feet spreading from the corner of his eyes. “You are a smart boy, Remus. I am certain you'll be able to think of a logical reason for your monthly disappearances. As for your friends, I believe you'll find those at Hogwarts more accepting than you might expect.” He stood, knees cracking. “Well, I suppose it's time to let your parents in before they start to think I've abducted you.” The old wizard laughed heartily, and Remus smiled. He thought perhaps he liked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took out his wand, winked back at Remus, and several gold sparks shot out of the end. Remus let out a gasp of amazement.

A few moments later, the door to the living room opened, and Hope and Lyall came rushing in, Lyall looking ready to burst a blood vessel in his forehead out of anger. Dumbledore remained calm, only saying cheerfully, “Well, I have had a very pleasant conversation with your young son, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and I am very much looking forward to having him enroll in my school this year.”  Then the old wizard winked to  Remus, who couldn’t help but grin back, and strolled out the front door, where he Disapparated on the doorstep.

~ 

When Remus had packed his trunk the night before leaving for Hogwarts, he'd felt an odd sense of….something in his chest. It was like a bubbling brightness that he'd never felt before. Well, no. He'd felt it when he'd seen his father returning home from work, back when Lyall Lupin had still thought he had a son. He'd felt it when his mother made his favorite dish, and he'd smelt the roasting vegetables wafting through the home. 

That night when he crawled into bed, Remus dreamed of rooftops touching the sky, cool mornings spent on a grassy lawn, and a black forest filled with creatures like him.

\---   
Remus tentatively stood in the doorway of the Great Hall. The thick oaken door was smooth beneath his hand, but he was more interested in what lay in front of him. His amber-gold eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for an empty place to sit, the only place besides two boys already sitting by themselves. They laughed and talked with ease, and Remus felt his stomach clench and flip at the thought of talking to them. He'd never been good at talking to other children. He figured it had something to do with no social interaction besides his mum and dad before Hogwarts.

Squaring his shoulders, Remus took a deep breath and walked to the empty spot along the Gryffindor table. He sat down across from the two boys, the one with neatly trimmed black hair and slate grey eyes glancing up at him.

"Umm, hi," Remus said awkwardly. "Can I join you?"

The other boy, with big glasses and wild hair, offered a smile. "Absolutely. Aren't you Remus Lupin?"

Remus flushed, nodding. He was surprised they knew his name. He certainly didn't know theirs. "Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"

The boy's smile widened into a mischievous grin. "James. James Potter. This here is Sirius. I think you're one of our roommates.  The other one is Peter, isn't it? Rather a plump fellow?"

Remus sat down and shrugged. "I don't know, to be perfectly honest. I didn't see him."

James nodded and shrugged. He pushed a bowl of fluffy white scrambled eggs towards Remus. "Have some. They're amazing." He then turned back to Sirius, who had yet to say anything. He only regarded Remus with cool curiosity.

Remus, never one to turn down food, tucked into the eggs. He glanced up to find Sirius still gazing at him, his eyes unreadable. Feeling his cheeks burn again, Remus dropped his eyes and continued to appreciate the eggs James had handed him. 

\-----

Remus was surprised when James and Sirius walked with him to their first class, Herbology. The two other boys walked on either side of him, talking animatedly about anything and everything. During the walk to Greenhouse One, Remus didn't say much, but he laughed in the right places and nodded whenever James looked at him. He thought perhaps this was what he supposed to do.

They reached Greenhouse One and were greeted by a short, plump wizard named Professor Beery who was covered with a thin layer of grime. As their teacher walked amongst the students, Remus noted how he smelled of freshly turned soil and mowed grass. They didn't do much their first lesson, only covered rules and what they would be studying over the course of the next year. Most of the students listened with rapt attention, but James and Sirius seemed much more interested in switching potted plants from their carefully arranged places along the back wall. Remus was amazed Professor Beery saw none of this, for several times one of the boys would yelp as a plant bit him.

 The next few days flew by in a whirl of activity. Remus had been born with his father as a wizard,  and his mum a Muggle. His father had never used magic except when absolutely necessary. Remus's 'condition', as his mother called it, required that his father only ever use it once a month at the full moon. Remus was fascinated by all of the charms and enchantments he saw, even the mundane ones. He longed for a spare moment to visit the library, which he had heard was beautiful and overflowing with books.

It was near the end of Transfiguration, McGonagall having given the first years the last few minutes of class to clean up their things. Remus was making a mental list of what type of books he would like to check out when a short redhead sat next to him. He eyed her warily. “Um, hi?”

The girl’s eyes were impossibly green, the freckles dashed across her nose and cheeks the color of cinnamon. “I’ve seen you hanging around with those troublemakers Black and Potter, but you seem way too mature for them, and I know you're smarter than you let on. I sit next to you in Charms. You aced the practice test we took but acted like you didn’t know the difference between _Lumos_ and _Incendio_ when Flitwick asked you. What gives?”

Remus could only stare at her. He’d never talked to a girl, let alone one this pretty. If he was being completely honest he found it a little creepy she knew so much about him since they’d been in school less than a week, but he figured he should be grateful someone was actually taking the time to talk to him. His neck and cheeks burned as he stammered, “R-Remus, that’s, uh. That’s my...name.” The girl stared at him expectantly, like he had not answered her question. “Oh, right. Black and Potter. Yeah, I’m not sure what that’s about either, they just kind of...sat down the other day. At breakfast.”

 The girl pursed her lips. Remus thought her name was Lily. “Well, if you’d like a friend who has interests broader than Dung Bombs and Quidditch, I’m normally in the library after dinner until before curfew. If you’d like a study partner.” The redhead shoved a lock of hair behind her right ear, revealing a pencil eraser sized freckle just below her earlobe. Her eyes were on the desk in front of them.

Remus was amazed to see a pink flush across her face. He realized, with a start, she was shy. Just like him, he mused. He swallowed, saying with what he hoped looked like a genuine smile, “Thank you. I’d love one.”

Professor McGonagall suddenly rose to her feet from the front of the room. “Students! Settle down, settle down! A reminder; I expect your essay on the origins of Transfiguration first thing Friday afternoon. Class dismissed." 

Remus and Lily shouldered their bags, the school day done with. Lily kept up a steady stream of light conversation the whole way to the Gryffindor common room, only stopping once to say hello to a black-haired Slytherin who was pleasant enough to Lily but sneered at Remus.

Once they reached the common room, Lily told Remus to meet her in the library at five o’clock on the dot before she joined a group of girls sitting in front of the fire. Remus sat himself down in a padded alcove beside a window that looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. He had just stretched out his legs when James Potter stomped over and threw himself down into an armchair nearby.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Is this where I ask how your day was? We have every class together so I can’t see how I wouldn’t know if something bad had happened-”

James groaned loudly. “Remmie, lad, I just had to run up three flights of stairs to get here. Do you know what my weakness is?” When Remus’s only response was a chuckle and to grab his Charms textbook, James slouched just low enough in the chair that his feet could touch the ground. He began dragging himself across the floor, the chair’s wooden feet making a god-awful screech as it inched closer. Remus flinched at the noise.

“C’mon, Remus, ask me. Ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me. What’s my weakness? C’mon, ask-”

Remus huffed a sigh. “Alright, what?”

James stopped scooting the chair immediately. “Running. Running is my weakness. I hate it with all of my...all of my existence!.”

“Then why did you run up three flights of stairs, James?”

James shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time, I suppose. Sirius said I couldn’t do it because I got winded when we were practicing Quidditch. Quidditch! Do you know how much physical activity is involved with Quidditch? None! None whatsoever, but there I was breathing so hard you woulda thought I was running from Filch himself. He also said-” Remus chose that moment to zone out, leaving James to ramble about whatever it was Sirius had said, and leaving himself to delve into his Charms book.

Five o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
